Luna Lovegood Scamander's Journal
by RebekahGrace
Summary: In which Lily Luna reads a journal that her Godmother wrote for her a long time ago. Written for QLFC Holyhead Harpies practice round, chaser 3 Prompt - Write about a Godparent and Godchild.


A/N

 **Disclaimer - I own none of what you recognise**

 **Written for the QLFC Holyhead Harpies Practice round**

 **Prompt - Write about a Godparent and a Godchild**

 **(I did take the liberty of assuming Luna was Lily Luna's Godmother)**

 **Word Count(With A/N) - 1236 words.**

 **Optional Prompts -**

 **-Distracting**

 **-Silver**

 **-Wedding**

 **Beta'd by -**

* * *

"Lu!" Lily shouted running over to her godmother that had just entered the gazebo.

"Hey Bug, sorry I missed the ceremony, my portkey got delayed," Luna replied, hugging Lily tightly.

"It's okay, Lu. I would like you to meet Tommy Creevey, my husband," Lily added, gesturing to the man who had followed her to greet Luna.

"Lovely to finally meet you," Luna said, with a small smile. "You are all I have been hearing about lately. I knew your dad and uncle in school, they were both brave, admirable men."

"Thank you ," Tommy murmured, his eyes twinkling as he looked at his new wife.

"Unfortunately Rolf just owled, Lilliana is sick with the flu. I just wanted to give you your gift before I left." Luna produced a small package from her purse. "I wish you both the best." Luna hugged Lily and smiled at Tommy. "Take good care of her."

"Of course ," Tommy smiled.

With a final wave Luna apparated away.

* * *

 _Dear Bug,_

 _Enclosed in this Journal are entries that I have written since you were born, even before Ginny asked me to be your Godmother. Whilst I am giving this to you on your wedding day I do request you postpone reading it until my death. It is rather sentimental. I even included our first Movie tickets, clippings from the daily prophet on your birthday etc. If you have any questions about the content when I have left this world, ask your mother. She is a wealth of information._

 _I love you,_

 _Lu_

* * *

In the years that followed, the old journal slowly gathered dust sitting on Tommy and Lily's mantel. She didn't even open it when Luna passed on, she wanted Luna's last words to her be the ones spoken on her deathbed. Not something read in a journal. Sometimes her kids would ask her what it was. She always responded, that it was a memory from a long time ago. Now, it is the night before her own goddaughters wedding, and she is feeling sentimental. It is finally time for Lily to read her godmothers journal.

* * *

Lily pulled it off the mantelpiece and dusted it with the edge of her shirt. It was small, but felt hefty. She could see the worn edges of the stuck in articles from the Daily Prophet poking out. She pulled the long silver chain out from beneath her shirt that held the key to the Journal. She opened it and glanced at the date on the first page, November 23rd 2007. Her birthday.

* * *

 _Dearest Lily Luna Potter,_

 _You, my dear, are beautiful. Your bright blue eyes are one of the most distracting things I have ever seen. I could say that about every feature on your face. I could say that about you and it would still be true. Because you, little bug, are the most beautiful thing I have ever laid my eyes on, And I have seen a great many beautiful things. Today I write to you from the hospital waiting room, sipping on cold tea and staring at the silver doors that keep on swinging shut. Your mother is brave, I would never be able to give birth to 3 children. I am immensely happy with my twins, they are only 2 months older than you. All of you will go to Hogwarts together, along with Hugo, Ron and Hermione's youngest. I hope that you, Lysander and Lorcan will get along and be friends. It would be nice for them to have friends walking the halls of Hogwarts. Harry has just come to fetch me, he says Ginny wants to ask me a question. I will write again later._

 _Your Favourite Aunt._

 _Luna Scamander._

* * *

Tears flowed down Lily's cheeks. She flipped through the book, she would read it more thoroughly later. But first she wanted to read the last entry her godmother had written before her passing.

* * *

 _Dear Lu,_

 _You're getting married tomorrow, it seems like such a short time ago I was writing the first entry in this journal in the waiting room at the hospital. Gin and Harry hadn't even asked me to be your godmother yet. But alas, it has been 22 years. Tomorrow, when I hand you this book, I will tell you not to open or read it until I am passed. As such, I will say this. Do not grieve me. I know it will be sad, but I lived a good life, Lily. Your father defeated Voldemort and I had two beautiful sons. I am happy and content with my life. I have a loving husband and now I have a few granddaughters. I want die living and hopefully I have._

 _Now onto the actual reason I decided to add one last entry. I haven't met Tommy yet, as one of us always seems to be out of town when the other is in. But I trust your mother's judgement and she tells me that he is a good man. Here is a few small pieces of advice -_

 _Tell him how you are feeling._

 _Yes, it is possible to love and hate him at the same time. But never let the hate consume you._

 _Since he is an Auror, it is okay to miss him. But if you have children stay strong for them. Chocolate makes everything better._

 _Your Godmother, who will always love you in Flesh and Spirit,_

 _Luna Lovegood Scamander._

* * *

"Mum, what's going on?"

Lily glanced up to see her 13 year old daughter standing in the entryway to the living room.

"Nothing, just some old memories. You're supposed to be in bed, Miss," Lily said, masking her pain and putting on her mum voice.

"I came down to get a drink. Besides Adam and Evelyn are talking too loud," Willow said. Her look of contempt spoke volumes to Lily.

"I'll go deal with them. You go to bed."

Lily walked up the stairs, she was going to enjoy the look on her son and goddaughter's faces when she interrupted them. She got to Adam's door, before she made a sound however she heard her god daughters laugh.

"Stop it, Your parents can prob-" Evelyn didn't even finish her sentence, her voice dissolved into a fit of giggles. Lily opened the door quietly and saw her son on top of her Goddaughter tickling her.

"Tickle Fighting, really you two?" Lily's voice interrupted the fight.

Evelyn squeaked and hid her face in the pillows, but it was too late - Lily had already seen her bright red face.

"Hey Mum" Adam responded sheepishly. Obviously embarrassed. Lily looked pointedly at him before choosing her next words.

"Willow can't sleep, put up silencing charm, both of you can do magic."

With that Lily left the doorway and headed into the master bedroom.

"Where were you?" Tommy's voice crept out of the dark.

"Reading Luna's Journal," Lily responded, before crawling under the covers with her husband.

"You okay?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her.

"Yeah, I'm glad I wrote one for Evelyn. It was nice being able to read those words from Lu. She told me not be sad that she was gone, you know. It helped a little."

"I'm glad," Tommy replied, his voice telling her that he was almost asleep. Settling into the pillow, Lily sighed to herself, closing her eyes.

She followed him into sleep, dreams of her godmother filling her mind.


End file.
